


Little bunny

by tsubame_17



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atemu estuvo interrogando a Yugi toda la semana por los huevos de chocolate que estaba haciendo... Habrá entendido Yami cual es el significado de esta fiesta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little bunny

\- ¿Yugiiiii?...- canturreo desde el otro lado de la cocina.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

\- Huevos de Pascuas- le dijo por enésima vez.

\- ¿Por qué?- interrogó.

\- Para dar hoy en la tienda.- Contestó con poca gana.

\- ¿Hoy es Pascuas?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y que se festeja?

\- La resurrección de Cristo.

\- ¿El que nació a fines de Diciembre?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver los huevos de chocolate?- Siguió interrogando.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con San Valentín?

Yugi dejo lo que hacia y lo miró fijamente. Sintió como escalofrío le recorría toda la columna. Trago saliva. El pequeño volvió a su afanada tarea.

\- ¿Al menos me podrías explicar que tiene que ver el conejo con todo esto?- Volvió a preguntar suavemente.

\- ...- Suspiró.- Es parte de una tradición americana... - le explicó.- El conejo esconde los huevos pintados de colores para que los niños los busquen...

\- ¿Un conejo esconde huevos pintados?

\- Si quieres saber mas, deberías buscar información en otra parte... Es agotador contestar siempre las mismas preguntas.

Sabia que tenia razón pero quería entender aquello que su aibou estaba haciendo, así que estaba por irse cuando Yugi lo llamó.

\- Yami.- El aludido se paró en la puerta.- No te olvides de ponerte el traje antes de abrir la tienda.

Sí, se dijo a si mismo, aquello era un castigo por haber molestado tanto a su compañero.

 

 

Cuando Kaiba entró en la tienda, no esperaba ver un conejo gigante recostado sobre el mostrador. Pero la curiosidad lo invadió por completo al ver que el pequeño Yugi estaba hablando con un cliente en uno de los lados. Se acercó con el paso firme hacia el conejo. Éste no se dio cuenta de que estaban detrás suyo hasta que sintió un tirón en una de sus grandes orejas.

\- Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Atemu refunfuñó al reconocer la voz.

\- ¡Kaiba!- Saludó contento Yugi dirigiéndose al castaño.- ¿Has venido a buscar el juego que Mokuba encargó?

\- Si.- Contestó parcamente, sin dejar de mirar la cara del conejo.- ¿Se equivocó de agujero el conejo de Alicia?

Solo obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta. Era entretenido ver la cara del antaño faraón embutido en ese traje pero todavía no había obtenido respuestas.

\- ¿Qué haces vestido así?- volvió a preguntarle al egipcio.

\- Pascuas - fue todo lo que se limito a decir.

\- ¿Eres cristiano?- preguntó incrédulo con una sonrisa en su boca.

\- Es divertido.- Replicó Yugi.- A los niños les gustan las cosas divertidas, y un conejo que regala huevos de chocolate lo es.

\- Marketing... Eso ya tiene mas sentido.

\- Toma Kaiba.- Le dijo entregándole una bolsa con el nombre de la tienda.- El juego que pidió tu hermano y un par de huevos de Pascuas de regalo.- Sonrió abiertamente.- ¡Espero que los disfruten!

\- No me gusta el chocolate... - Comentó, sin embargo, al ver la cara de decepción del vendedor, rápidamente agregó- pero a mi hermano le encantaran. 

Yami rió por lo bajo al ver como el CEO había caído de lleno en esos hermosos ojos violetas.

"No soy el único que sucumbe a los ojos de cachorro."

\- No todo es chocolate - dijo Yugi.- También les puse sorpresas.

\- ¿Tienen sorpresas?- interrogó el conejo volviendo a ver su canasta.

\- Espero que les guste... - habló sin prestarle atención a su contraparte.- Son especiales para ustedes.

El castaño miró intrigado la bolsa que acababa de recibir.

\- Gracias.

Aunque siempre era amable con él, a Kaiba le parecía raro que el pequeño lo fuera de sobremanera.  
Cuando reaccionó se sintió observado por un conejo furioso. Sin darse cuenta había estado mirando a Yugi fijamente. Apartó la mirada y decidió irse antes de encontrarse en medio de una pelea sin sentido con el egipcio.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras veían como se iba el CEO.  
Atemu volvía a acomodar los pequeños objetos de la canasta con curiosidad.

"¿También tienen sorpresas?" Se preguntó.

"¿Habrá hecho uno especial para mí también?"

Con la noche ya caída, por fin pudo sacarse el traje. Aprovechó que su hikari se dispuso a cocinar la cena para tomar un baño reparador.

\- ¿Has cenado bien?- preguntó con dulzura el pequeño.

\- Si- contestó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Desde que el señor Salomon se había ido en otro viaje de investigación estaban solos. Se tenían que encargar de la tienda pero para el egipcio era un precio muy pequeño que pagar para pasar todo el tiempo que quería con su gran amor. 

\- ¿Quieres el postre?

\- Sip... - dijo relamiéndose, sabia que Yugi cocinaba muy bien y las cosas que a él le gustaban.- Yo me encargo de juntar los platos y lavarlos.

Se dedicó a la tarea para terminar cuanto antes y así poder degustar el postre prometido.

"¿Será el huevo de Pascua con sorpresa?"

Se apuró aun mas pero cuando terminó, se dio cuenta que el pequeño no estaba por la cocina.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" 

Se dirigió al salón esperando que estuviera allí. Sin embargo, al no encontrarlo se acomodó en el sillón y se puso a comer unos bombones de chocolate rellenos con brandy que había sobre la mesita de té.

A su espalda escuchó movimiento y se giro a ver que era. Atemu estuvo a punto de atragantarse con uno de sus bombones.

\- ¿Quieres tu sorpresa?- preguntó en un tono muy sensual Yugi.

Tragó saliva. Estaba sorprendido y también maravillado por lo que veía.

En la puerta estaba un pequeño conejo blanco mirándolo con unos preciosos ojos de cachorro de color violeta. En sus manos, ahora patas blancas, discurría una de sus largas orejas. Jugueteaba con ella como si fuera un mechón del pelo mientras se mordía seductoramente el labio inferior.

Se levantó del sillón para ver mas de cerca aquel fascinante espectáculo.

Tenia frente a él a un Yugi diferente.

Lo recorrió con la mirada y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor para ver aun más, si cabía, sin dejar de comer los bombones.

Cuatro patas, un par de orejas largas y un ajustado bóxer que por detrás terminaba en una suave colita redonda.

Todo blanco.

"Tan puro..."

Sintió como unas suaves patas lo tomaban del cuello y lo atraían hacia abajo. Pronto se vio invadido por unos labios que buscaban casi con desesperación los suyos. Abrió lentamente la boca para dejar paso a una lengua traviesa. Profundizó el beso. 

\- umm~... brandy y chocolate... - dijo relamiéndose el pequeño, cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

Los chocolates rodaron por el suelo. Yugi aprovechó el descuido del mayor para besar el cuello de éste y empezó a desvestirlo. Atemu se dejo hacer, pero no desperdicio su tiempo ya que él comenzó a acariciar el delicado cuerpo de su aibou. El conejo no dejaba de moverse sensualmente contra su amante.

Sin darse cuenta se había entretenido con la pequeña cola, cosa que divertía al otro de sobremanera. Cuando vio la risa contenida de su amante, prosiguió con sus caricias deslizando sus manos por entre la tela del bóxer y la delicada piel.

El conejito gimió.

Las patas volvieron a abrazar su cuello y una vez mas los labios de su amante lo recorrieron. 

Ya no podía esperar más. Su cuerpo le pedía la liberación de sus instintos. Su erección era patente y Yugi podía sentirla claramente golpeándose contra su vientre.

Atemu apoyó de frente a la pared a su aibou y recargó su cuerpo contra él. Apreso las blanquecinas patas con una de sus manos y con la otra recorrió entero el cuerpo dominado que insistía en moverse debajo suyo.  
Las caricias que le ofrecía la pequeña colita contra su abultado miembro lo estaban volviendo loco, al igual que los jadeos y gemidos que producía su dueño.  
Dejo de acariciar el deseado cuerpo para llevar su mano libre hasta la boca del menor. Se sintió morir de placer al sentir como la lengua jugaba con sus dedos.  
No quiso descuidar a su amado y soltó las blancas patas para poder atender a la erección de su aibou al mismo tiempo que preparaba su entrada.  
Estaba tan compenetrado en su tarea que ni siquiera le molesto el impertinente bóxer blanco al penetrarlo. Ni se percató de la colita al hacer sus embestidas. Solo escuchaba su nombre en boca de su amado Yugi.

Cuando se despertó, estaba en la cama.

Se sentía extasiado.

Lo habían hecho unas cuantas veces mas antes de caer rendidos por eso se asombró cuando vio en la punta de la cama al pequeño conejito blanco despierto. 

Era una escena surrealista ver como comía con suma delicadeza uno de los bombones relleno de brandy con esas patas peludas sin mancharla.

Tenia que reconocer que aquella sorpresa le había gustado.

\- ¿Estas despierto?- susurró Yugi cuando dejo su tarea y se dio cuenta que unos ojos lo miraban detenidamente.

El egipcio se incorporó lentamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su aibou.

\- Puede que no entienda nada de esta festividad... - dijo acercándose al rostro del pequeño.-... pero tengo que reconocer que me gusta y MUCHO esta forma de festejar.

Yugi lo miró con reprobación. Atemu hizo por besarlo y su hikari dio vuelta su cara mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

\- No entendiste nada de lo que explique toda la semana... - le dijo en tono de reproche.- Tendrías que intentar comprender algo mas a las demás culturas- comentó mientras volvía su cara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

\- Lo siento mucho... - susurró sin apartar su vista de esos profundos ojos violetas.- Mañana mismo investigaré mas por mi cuenta.

\- Eso espero.- Contestó el otro mientras rodeaba el cuello del egipcio con sus patas.

Sonrió.


End file.
